


I feel like I exist for love

by cursebreakker



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ben is a doting partner, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Lowkey Jealous, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rey and Ben are switches, Rey has so many orgasms, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wake-Up Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursebreakker/pseuds/cursebreakker
Summary: Rey gets waken up in a very nice way.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 192





	I feel like I exist for love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> Enjoy this trash I came up with, it's literally just these two being horny for each other and my sleep deprived brain couldn't do anything better than this (: 
> 
> Much love, bee. 
> 
> The lovely moodboard was gifted to me by [@LinaxLight](https://twitter.com/LinaxLight) on Twitter.
> 
> the title of this little fic is inspired by AURORA's song [Exist for Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YDkrJaiCrw)

Someone's at her back. Warm lips pressing on her cheek, hot breath over her ear while a man whispers: "Hi, sweetheart." 

She can't fight back the smile that spreads across her face, but she does hide it on the pillow. Both his hands are on either side of her head, holding his weight above her, she brings one hand to wrap around one of his wrists. 

"Sleepy?" 

She nods at the same time her backside presses against the front of his pants, the outline of his half hard cock sending shivers up her spine. He hums appreciatively, one hand leaves the mattress to brush some stray strands of hair behind her ear. 

He pushes her underwear down her hips, tracing her bare asscheeks with his knuckles. She has to put all her effort into pretending she's still asleep, that's their little game. 

"I missed this pretty little ass," he says, one finger creeping dangerously close to her hole. "Do you think you can take me here?" 

She whimpers. 

"Shh," he presses one finger inside, she can feel her ass closing around him and immediately she wants _more_. "I think you're still too sleepy to have a say." 

"Ben," she whispers, forgetting she's supposed to be asleep. 

There's the distinct sound of him fumbling with his belt buckle, then fabric hitting the floor of their room, shortly after Ben is leaning over her again and pressing a much more thicker length into her ass with the help of some lube they keep on the first drawer of one nightstand. She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, keeping a moan trapped there. 

" _Fuck ,"_ he breathes next to her ear, "baby, you're so tight. I barely use you here." A pleasured purr escapes his throat. "I love fucking you in the ass." 

It's becoming increasingly harder to keep her moans quiet, she turns her face on the pillow trying to see behind her. Every brush of his cock inside of her ignites a fire in her loins, she presses harder against him. Ben squeezes her asscheeks, then slaps them with enough force to make her cry out in surprise. 

"You awake now, baby?" He asks with amusement.

She shakes her head, burying her face on the pillow once more and biting her lip to keep any moans inside. 

Ben slips out of her ass, moving down her body until his lips meet her lower lips and she chokes on empty air. He licks a wet stripe over her, hot air being breathed against her cunt. She barely has time to recover before his tongue is pushing inside, deliciously hot and wet. Unconsciously, she presses down on his face. 

"Yes, fuck yourself on my tongue." 

She does, and his hand finds her clit in the meanwhile bringing even more hotness to her lower stomach. The pleasure is immeasurable, she's seeing white by the time the first orgasm rocks through her body. Ben senses it, giving an approving hum before flipping her onto her back. 

"Awake?" He asks, a smirk playing on his lips. 

She shakes her head, closing her eyes. But her breathing is rapid and her body is hot, there's no denying she's still trembling a bit from her orgasm. 

Ben kisses her neck, sucking her skin between his lips. _That will leave a mark,_ she thinks. His fingers find their way into her body and she gasps at the sensation. She'll never get over how thick his fingers are, and he has two of them inside her now. 

"You think coming again will wake you up?" There's a smile in his voice, she can't see it because she's fully committed to the act of pretending she's asleep, but she can feel it on the way he speaks.

In. Out. In. Out. His fingers feel so good, he knows _exactly_ what he's doing. The sound of her wetness is indecent in the otherwise quiet room, she wants to wrap her legs around his hips and fuck herself on his hand with abandon, tie her arms around his neck and bring his face down to hers, kiss him senseless. But she's supposed to be _asleep._

It's not a surprise that she comes again, this time on his hand. Ben's used fingers press against her lower lip and her tongue comes out to lick at the wetness there, _her_ wetness. He pushes his fingers deeper inside her mouth, and she sucks on them like it's a popsicle. 

"Is my wife awake now?" She hums around his fingers. "Good." 

He removes his fingers from her mouth, then buries them on her hair when he comes down to kiss her, his tongue substituting his fingers. She moans her approval of his taste mixed with hers, legs wrapping around him and pulling his body even closer, his cock rests between them leaking precum all over her stomach. 

"I missed you," she whispers, tracing his nose with her finger. 

He chuckles. "I was at the grocery store for thirty minutes max." 

She burrows her face on his neck, inhaling his familiar scent. "It doesn't change the fact that I missed you," she counters. 

Ben gently pulls on her hair, bringing her head back enough to meet her eyes. "I missed you too." The head of his cock pushes against her entrance, he smirks. "Especially _this_." 

Laughing, she angles her hips to meet his slow thrust. Her husband hides his face on her neck, planting wet kisses there as his hips smack against hers, his cock sliding in and out of her warm cunt, the drag of skin on skin enough to make her eyes roll to the back of her head. 

"You fuck me so good," she whispers between moans, that elicits an extra hard thrust from him. 

His hands are cradling her head, his thumb is close to her mouth and she tilts her face just enough to suck his digit into her mouth, rolling her tongue around the tip. 

"Fuck, Rey." He closes his eyes, shaking his head. "You feel so good is almost unreal." 

Rey's hands snake up his lean back, feeling his muscles working as he undulates over her. She digs her nails in when he hits a particularly sensitive spot inside of her, and when her pleasure starts to build she slides her hands back down and stops over his butt, feeling him pump into her. 

He's picked up a punishing pace, the sound of their skins clapping together is mixed with the obscene noise of her slick cunt being pounded. Her mouth is hanging open, no noise coming out, Ben takes advantage of that to put his tongue there. Rey's head spins, she could kiss this man until she dies from lack of breath. 

"Baby, I'm close," she says against his mouth. 

He groans, but pulls out. Refusing to give her what she so desperately pants for. "I want you on all fours." 

Rey groans, her orgasm slipping away like sand through her fingers, but she promptly obeys because if she does as she's told he'll give her what she wants. She feels his hand fisting a handful of her hair, followed by the front of his body being pressed against her back. She's keen, anxiously pushing her ass on his cock. 

"Patience, little one." She whines, gripping handfuls of the bedsheets on her hands. 

His hand splays between her shoulders, guiding her upper half down. She rests one cheek on the mattress, peeking at the man currently slapping the head of his cock between her asscheeks. 

" _Put it in_ ," she orders, sounding feral even to her own ears. 

"So bossy." He tsks. 

Before she can snap back, he enters her in one thrust and robs her of words. Rey feels her jaw hanging open, eyes rolling with pleasure. She enthusiastically meets his thrusts, moaning loudly. 

Her orgasm is coming quickly, from this angle Ben can hit just the right spot to make her see stars. But the bastard knows it, which makes him pull out just as she was about to keel over. She lets out a frustrated scream. 

"Are you in a hurry, sweetheart?" 

Rey grabs him by the shoulders and throws him back on the bed, climbing over him and applying a rough kiss on his lips. 

"Ben, I love you, but you're infuriating." 

He's got a cocky smirk when she seats the entrance of her cunt on the head of his cock. His mouth falls open and his eyes close as she slides down on his length, taking all of him in. 

Ben brings his hands to her hips, helping to guide her movements as she rides her pleasure out. He sits up, making quick work of removing the tank top she sleeps in and then latching his mouth on one her breasts, she brings one hand to his head and throws her head back as his tongue flicks over her nipple. 

"Don't forget the other one," she says jokingly, sounding breathless. Ben chuckles against her skin, but promptly follows her advice and moves to the other breast. 

Rey pushes him back to the bed, planting her hands firmly on each of his pectorals. Her eyes are on his as she fucks herself on his cock, mouth hanging open to let out her moans. Her climax builds slowly, frustratingly so, and she has her husband to thank for being so attuned to her body because soon his thumb is on her clit and he's helping steer her to the top. 

She comes with a frozen cry on her throat, eyes shut tight as she rides the last waves of her orgasm out. But even after she's thoroughly fucked, Ben hasn't come yet. 

"Come inside, baby," she encourages, swaying her hips seductively over his length. 

With a groan, he brings her down to him and wraps his arms around her torso as he lifts his hips and fucks into her with force. He pulls on her hair, craning her head enough so he could kiss her while in this position. 

His breath stutters over her mouth as he comes, she can feel the warmth of his spend spilling inside and purrs while she rests her face on his chest. Ben drops his hips back to the bed, completely spent. 

Rey smiles mischievously as she begins moving again, leaving hot kisses on his neck. 

"Sweetheart," he warns. 

She grinds her hips on him, feeling his cock become flaccid. He groans, trying to pull her away forcefully, but she just keeps going. 

" _Fuck_ , Rey, stop." She giggles, planting a kiss on his mouth, but doesn't stop. 

"I want to come again," she tells him. 

"You're going to kill me." 

He pushes her off his sensitive cock, then kneels by the side of the bed, pulling her by the hips to the edge, thighs resting on each of his shoulders.

"Look at you," he says, "you're a mess." She feels his finger tracing her entrance, where some of his cum is spilling out. He pushes it back inside. "This belongs there." 

Rey threads her fingers through his hair, pulling on it affectionately. "Will you suck my clit until I come?" 

He chuckles. "How can I not when you asked so nicely?" 

She lets her head fall back against the mattress as she feels her husband's skilled tongue flicking her clit, soon followed by his sinful lips closing around it. 

Rey smiles, then moans as he continues his ministrations. Ben gives her another orgasm, she's limp and utterly well fucked when he climbs back on the bed and wraps his arms around her. 

"Ben?" She manages to say before passing out. 

"Yes?" 

Rey brings his left hand to her mouth, his wedding ring glinting in the soft afternoon light as she kisses the back of his hand. 

"I love you." 

He fits his chin on the space between her neck and shoulder, letting out a soft breath. 

"I love you too." 

She smiles, feeling sated and loved. Then, she falls asleep in her husband's arms. 


End file.
